Shippo Maddness
by cidthekittyisfun
Summary: ever wonder what would happen if shippo created total chaos? ME TOO! thats why i wrote a story about it :


SHIPPO MADNESS! (lawl)

MEMO: whoo! who doesnt want to read a story about shippo gone crazy with bloodthirst? cuz i know i sure do. yay!

ok like one day inyuasha decided that he wanted to visit kagome back in her world so like he went and jumped down this well, but like it turns out it was the wrong well right? so like there was no magical opening so like he just died yeah it was like all bloody and stuff.

but as it turns out kagome didnt go to her other world she was like out picking flowers for like sango and miroko when they came back from thier honeymoon. so then like she heard a big SPLATTHUMPBUMPMEOW! (acutally prolly should be more woof!! since inyu is a dog and all. or well.. WAS a dog, now hes just a big heaping pile of bloody mess.. hmm...)

and so then like kagome whent and saw him lying there and she was like all sad and stuff and freaking out and she also couldnt say SIT anymore and so then like kagome was all like kagome like and then like koga came and stuff cuz like this is inyuasha story so koga always arrives at the right moment, or wrong, i dunno.

and so like koga was like whats wrong kagome and kagome showed him inyuasha, or whats left of inyuasha which isnt much except for like a piece of his ear and what appeared to be his tail? or was it his nose? hmm.. either way oh yeah did i forget to mention that like at the bottom of that well not only was there like nothing there was something and that something was this like wierd demon who like lives there and hasnt had anything to eat in awhile because like no one went down that well in fact inyuasha always found the well before i dunno why he couldnt find it that time, anyways so like the demon was all hungry that he ate inyuasha and then the demon craweled out of the well

and like this all was happeneing when kagome was around but like kagome didnt realize it cuz like i dunno kagome isnt too like kean on these type of things ya know? she was all like INYUASHA INYUASHA!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

ok so like then koga came and like he was like its ok kagome you come back to my den and ill take care of you, and so then like koga made sweet love to kagome and like kagome was gonna bear his wolfy human babies and like she decided to just live with him. lawl, nekkid kagome.

ok but like inyuasha is dead and eaten right? so like ya know how he always beat the crap out of shippo and like shippo took it well like inyuasha wasnt there so then like shippoi had time t think and like he got all crazy psyco mad and like was all IM GONNA KILL EVERYTHING and but hes shippo he doenst know how so then like he went and he found narako and narako like took him under his wing and stuff and narako taught him ways, special ways, that only an olderman and little boy could understand, lets just say it involved jakotsu and suzaku and something about a giant cock and licking? i dunno.. anyways.

shippo became powerful and stuff and then like he killed narako just up and killed him ya know? and so then like he took all the shards and took over as the NEW narako but he thought narako is lame cuz he never did any of his work he just let hawt kagura do it, which was lame cuz like instead of having her work and kill stuff he could of been hitting that hell yah! maybe if narako banged her a couple of times she wouldnt want to leave him. i mean tahts why she wanted shesshy but then like shesshy was teh 700 year old virgin he couldnt break his streak, but seriously why did no one hit that? i mean she was like nekkid! geez..

so then shippos thought so to and threw kagura on teh bad and rocked her world! and lets just say she never strayed cuz shippo gave it to her right! yay shippo! and also cuz he had the crystal shards he couled make parts of him grow really big, ya know the parts that made kagura not wanna leave shippo..

ok so then like as kagura as his queen well not really more like his sex slave shippo went around and like creating havoc oh and ya know those little foxes or whatever they are they like worked for him and like shippo taught him the NEW AND IMPROVED HEARTSCAR!!!

but instead of them biting thier enemies they rip thier hearts out and drink the blood! doing that creates more strengths, oh yeah that and did i forget tomention with the crystal shards shippo totally wished to be a vampire? yeah so now hes some sort of wierd mentally derranged vampire fox demon WITH UNLIMITED POWER!! MWWAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!1111!!!

so for awhile shippo and his minions went around and killed everyone and everything in sight i mean they made the band of seven say "hey man, maybe you should ya know? back down a bit?" and then shippo went all crazy shippo bloodthirsty demon on them and luckilly everyone doged except for rinkotsu rinkotsu died, ah well sucks for him. well maybe if he wasnt the greedy bastard he is he would of lived! plus it was rinkotsu that said it to shippo anyways. teh rest know whats up and know when to keep their mouths shut, plus they actually enjoyed the bloodlust especially jakotsu and bankotsu.

anyways, after about 3 weeks and all was destroyed and it was total shippo mayhem sango and miroko came back from thier honeymoon and like saw all that was destroyed there were torn apart bodies, blood, ashes, damn it was like day of the dead meets dead alive seriously it was gorey man.. and then like they wandered around and say someone crying and like miroko walked up to her and he tapped her on teh shoulder and he was like "miss miss" and stuff and then like kagome turned around it and it was her but she hardly looked like her she was crying besides kogas dead body apparently shippo or one of shippos minions killed koga by ripping out his heart and then eating it.

and so then like kagome told them what happened and stuff and then like miroko being a lecher and as it turns out sango is bi all agreed to marry kagome and they will rebuild civilation together. so miroko made babies with sango and kagome and also miroko made awesome robots made out of spare plumbing parts and some string. and they also ruled the world.

and then like they all went and chased after shippo and right when it seemed they would catch shippo and get the cyrstal shards back it like cut to miroko in this cave fighting sesshormura with this sword trick thing and then like there was some goo and some stuff and some lovey dovey moments i think? all i remember is goo, admant shard attackle or something like that, shesshy, they almost catch shippo, oh yeah and kagura nekkidness.. HAWT. oh yeah and then like at the end miroko, sango, and kagome were sitting on a tree branch and its all lovey dovey and you think this might be the time they kiss, but they dont, and THE END.

oh but then after THE END like it shows them flying or running off and saying something about how they are still gonna find shippo and stuff and then like i think it says see ya later friends i dunno. yay!


End file.
